


Abitudine

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Kindaichi dovesse utilizzare una parola per descrivere la sua relazione con Kunimi, questa sarebbe sicuramente "<i>abitudine</i>", perché si conoscono da così tanto tempo che ormai entrambi sanno come comportarsi l'uno nei confronti dell'altro.<br/>Yuutarou ha sempre trovato piacevole quel tipo rapporto. Prendersi cura del suo migliore amico gli viene naturale - come, ad esempio, prendere il suo stesso treno per evitare che Kunimi si addormenti e perda la propria fermata -, e il più delle volte non ha neanche bisogno di parlare per far capire ad Akira i suoi problemi. Tuttavia nell'osservare la testa di questo posata sul suo petto nudo, non può non pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non vada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abitudine

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Abitudine  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kunimi Akira  
>  **Pairing:** KinKuni  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 645  
>  **Note: 1.** Dovevo partecipare al Sillabario per scrittori ma mi è passata la voglia, quindi ho allungato un po’ le fic che ho scritto per pubblicarle separatamente ù_ù  
>  **2.** Non ho molto da dire su questa fic, se non che mi ha fatto penare. Volevo scriverla in un modo, descrivere un certo concetto… ed è uscita così. Ci ho rimesso mano dopo giorni e il risultato non è cambiato. Quindi ho deciso di lasciarla XD  
> 

**_ _ **

  


Se Kindaichi dovesse utilizzare una parola per descrivere la sua relazione con Kunimi, questa sarebbe sicuramente " _abitudine_ ", perché si conoscono da così tanto tempo che ormai entrambi sanno come comportarsi l'uno nei confronti dell'altro.  
Yuutarou ha sempre trovato piacevole quel tipo rapporto. Prendersi cura del suo migliore amico gli viene naturale - come, ad esempio, prendere il suo stesso treno per evitare che Kunimi si addormenti e perda la propria fermata -, e il più delle volte non ha neanche bisogno di parlare per far capire ad Akira i suoi problemi. Tuttavia nell'osservare la testa di questo posata sul suo petto nudo, non può non pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non vada.  
Vanno a letto insieme da mesi, ed è stato così normale arrivare a quella piacevole svolta che nemmeno si ricorda il momento esatto in cui hanno iniziato a desiderare l'uno il corpo dell'altro. È successo e basta, e a dirla tutta non è neanche stato troppo sconvolgente lo scoprire di essere attratto da un altro ragazzo.  
Quello che lo turba, in realtà, è tutt’altro: è l'idea che sia nato tutto per "abitudine", visto che suo malgrado ha capito di provare qualcosa per Kunimi.  
Non hanno mai parlato dei loro sentimenti e Yuutarou non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere al suo compagno delle rassicurazioni.  
Almeno fino a quel momento quando, di punto in bianco, tutti i suoi timori e le domande esplodono in un unica domanda: « Cosa sono per te?»  
Kunimi alza lentamente il capo, ha le sopracciglia inarcate e gli occhi leggermente sgranati per l'incredulità.  
Non si aspettava una simile domanda, e questo Kindaichi lo sa bene.  
Sente le guance bruciargli per l’imbarazzo e subito cerca di spiegarsi meglio, inciampando più volte sulle parole e riuscendo solo a pronunciare la frase che, probabilmente, decreterà la sua fine: « Stiamo insieme perché... sono diventato una tua abitudine?»  
Si pente subito di quel che ha detto, ma non fa neanche in tempo ad ascoltare quella saggia vocina che gli suggerisce di fare un passo indietro che Kunimi gli rivolge uno sguardo cupo.  
« Sei proprio un idiota, _Kintarou_ », risponde con voce tremendamente calma, abbreviando però il suo nome.  
È irritato. Lo chiama in quel modo solo quando è offeso o nervoso e Kindaichi non può fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio, soprattutto quando Akira si allontana dal suo corpo con un sospiro, dandogli le spalle.  
Si sente un cretino per non essere riuscito a dirgli quel che prova per lui, e si insulta ancor più pesantemente per aver detto quelle cose.  
Ma arrivato a quel punto, si dice, sente di non potersi davvero tirare indietro.  
« Ehi...», lo richiama senza però ricevere risposta, « Non volevo dire quello... e che tu...», esita, passandosi una mano tra i capelli privi di gel, « Tu... mi piaci...», riesce finalmente ad ammettere.  
Kindaichi si aspetta chissà quale risposta da parte di Akira, magari anche una breve pausa, mentre invece questo riesce subito a controbattere.  
« Sai, non scopo con te per sport. Per quello mi basta la pallavolo», dichiara tranquillamente e Yuutarou sente le guance bruciare ancor di più per quell'affermazione, soprattutto quando Kunimi decide di voltarsi verso di lui.  
Si è sempre vantato di capire il suo migliore amico al volo, ed in quel momento non ha bisogno di parole per avere conferma che, nonostante la reazione fin troppo calma, Akira è rimasto ferito dalle sue domande. Avrebbe dovuto esporgli i suoi dubbi sin dal principio anziché tenersi tutto dentro e rischiare il disastro.  
« Mi dispiace».  
« Dovrei essere abituato alla tua idiozia, ed invece...», commenta Kunimi con un sospiro, sistemandosi di nuovo tra le braccia di Kindaichi per poi concludere con un semplice: « E comunque, se volevi sentirmi dire che mi piaci anche tu, bastava chiederlo», accompagnato da un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Yuutarou, socchiuse per lo stupore.


End file.
